Vaporizers are a well-known means of smoking an herbal product, such as a concentrate. A user can press a button to heat a coil to a temperature whereby the product is heated and active ingredients in the product are converted to a vapor that the user can inhale. Vaporizers are thought to be a more healthy way of consuming the product because the coil can heat to a temperature sufficient to combust mainly the active ingredients without significantly combusting other parts of the product that would produce carcinogens.
Various tips are used to heat herbal products prior to consumption. For example, vaporizer or atomizer tips can be removably coupled to a body of a vaporizer and activated to heat the product. An exemplary tip is shown in FIG. 7. As shown, the tip 700 includes a base 705 with an extension 710 extending to an end that includes a coil 715 that is heated using components inside the base 705 and elsewhere in the vaporizer. The extension 710 is generally made of a ceramic material, which can be brittle. The extension 710 therefore suffers from failure closer to the base 705 due to the long moment arm when stress is applied to the end of the tip 700 closer to the coil 715, for example, when the user presses the tip-end against product to consume the product. Due to the high frequency of the tip contacting product, which is usually on a hard surface, the tip 700 can break easily over a short period of time or even during transit to a retailer.